Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Lotnictwa i Komercyjnych Lotniczych
The Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Lotnictwa i Komercyjnych Lotniczych, better known as the NSLKL to English speakers and literally translated as the National Society of Civil Airspace and Commercial Airline Operations, is the governing body of all civil and commercial aviation activities on the River Island of Matthew that was created in 1935 the day after the Matthewish Civil Airspace Act of 1935 went into effect. Timeline #1935: The founding of the NSLKL #1936: The first non-military aviation activities on the River Island of Matthew are seen at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport (which opened as the Królewskie Miasto Airport in 1929 – a name it held until 1985 when the secondary airport of Emerald City opened and the namesake city's name was changed to Kingswell – and was previously reserved for military aviation) #1940: Matthewish Airlines starts operations from the Królewskie Miasto Airport under the first amendment of the CAA, which let the country give a legal monopoly to the first airline to be established there #1947: The River Island of Matthew opens its borders, allowing international flights to and from the island's 'Big Two' airports (Królewskie Miasto and Ernest Field) #1972: The Ernest Field airport's name is changed by the NSLKL to Western Seantown Municipal Airport in honor of its location 2 kilometers west of Seantown #1975: The NSLKL approves the construction of Emerald City's second airport, located near Stanford Common, which is 3 kilometers south of the city #1976: A third runway is constructed at the Królewskie Miasto Airport, north of the two initial runways during its days as a military airbase. Its direction is 06L/24R #1980: The NSLKL reveals plans to convert a general aviation field 5 kilometers northwest of Seantown named Hangloft Field into the present-day Seantown-Hangloft International Airport within 10 years #1983: Construction of the main passenger terminal at Hangloft Field (a milestone that was included in the conversion plan mentioned above) begins #1985: Stanford Airport opens to passenger traffic serving Emerald City #1986: To reflect the change in Kingswell's name the previous year, the NSLKL changes the name of the Królewskie Miasto Airport to its current name, Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport #1990: The new Seantown-Hangloft International Airport opens after 7 years of construction, with a new runway added to the initial amount of 2 during its period as a general aviation field #1991: The NSLKL officially opens the new passenger terminals 1 and 2 of Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport between runways 06C/24C and 06R/24L. As a result, the old passenger terminal is converted into a cargo handling center and terminal #1995: Three of the ten "supporting airports" (a phrase which referred to airports that served settlements on the River Island of Matthew smaller than Emerald City and Seantown before 1996) are classified mainline airports by the NSLKL. The following airports that received expansion in 1995 are as follows: Farford "Sabina Adam" Jetport, Tomville Airport, and Georgeplaying-Dulles Intercontinental Airport #1996: The NSLKL approves plans for a terminal 3 at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport, alongside with plans for the fourth and fifth runways there (directions 12L/30R and 12R/30L) #1999: After the NSLKL rolls out a list of possible new names for the Farford "Sabina Adam" Jetport, a naming dispute starts between the authority, the Matthewish government, and the general public #2002: The merger between bankrupt Matthewish Airlines and ExpressAir is approved by all state-owned organizations in the River Island of Matthew (including the NSLKL) #2005: The third terminal at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport commences commercial operations, as well as the fourth and fifth runways. Despite this, the NSLKL continues to support a sixth runway (direction 02/20), 120 kilometers south of runway 12R/30L #2006: The Farford "Sabina Adam" Jetport opens a satellite concourse 20 meters west of the main terminal, as well as a third runway (direction 18/36) to accommodate the increased capacity #2011: The NSLKL studies the benefits and disadvantages of a seventh runway at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport, a year prior to the date the sixth runway there was scheduled to open #2012: The sixth runway at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport starts operations #2015: The NSLKL places a ban on cellular phones with physical keypads on all aircraft flying into or within the River Island of Matthew following a controversy known as 'Keypadgate' where such cellular phones broke down by 3.5% with every keypress (and exploded if their loyal customers attempted to dial 9-1-1 on these keypads) NSLKL terminology The NSLKL defines a fatal accident as 'an accident that claims at least 50 people's lives', and uses the definition 'an airline company that has remained inactive for at least 3 days' to define the term 'extinct airline'. Controversies 1999 Farford jetport naming dispute On March 15, 1999, the Matthewish government began a legislative attempt to find whether changing the name of the Farford "Sabina Adam" Jetport would attract more travelers to the popular vacation destination of Farford. As a result, a few days later, the NSLKL rolled out a list of possible names they could change it to, as follows: #King Lewis IV International Jetport (in honor of the now-dead Klemens Lewis, King of the River Island of Matthew, commonly known as King Lewis IV in the English-speaking world of the Peppaverse) #Farford-Luton Airport (as a result of the jetport's proximity to the southern Matthewish suburb of Luton) #Greater South Region Jetport (due to the jetport's location in the Matthewish region of the Greater South) Even though the NSLKL quoted Mari-Anne Thomas's opinion in one of her 1998 documentaries about aviation that Sabina Adam (who lived from 1923 to 1993) was a 'traitor' that was accused in 1955 of statutory flying on the same jetport (which was then a military-only airfield) currently named in honor of her, the government did not accept the name 'Farford-Luton Airport', as they wanted the jetport to stay identified as a 'jetport'. The general public also expressed concerns that renaming the jetport in honor of King Lewis IV would 'spread socialism to that place' (quoting the Museum of Peppish and Global History's opinions), and as a result, a naming dispute between the three parties began, and lasted for approximately 7 months until October 1999, when a decision was agreed on to keep the name it was given when it was converted to civilian use. 'Plane+Train' concept On December 28, 2018, the NSLKL revealed its concept for the future of transport on the River Island of Matthew, where it predicts that air transport will be the dominant mode of transport between different Matthewish cities by 2030 (rail transport was the dominant mode between them in 2015, followed by road transport) and that every single airport on the island will have a rail link to city centers before 2040. Airport ownership As of 2017, the NSLKL owns all civilian airports on the River Island of Matthew, and gives operating licenses to companies with at least 5 years' experience in airport operations (including ECY Aerocorp, the subsidiary of Sutch airport operator Flyer1 Incorporated that operates the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon